


No Trust

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Community: nekid_spike, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike knows what Riley needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Trust

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Trust  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Riley Finn  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Word Count:** 512  
>  **Summary:** Spike knows what Riley needs.  
>  **A/N:** written for Nekid Numbers at nekid_spike

Spike tossed the big sandy brown teddy bear Riley had bought Buffy to the floor before he pushed the tall soldier down onto the bed and reached for the ropes he had conveniently tied earlier.

“What are you doing?” His voice was breathless as he landed.

A wicked grin graced the vampire’s face. He couldn’t help but notice the chip didn’t fire. _Oh, soldier boy, liked to play rough, did he?_ Spike’s smile widened. Without a word he began tying the ropes to Riley’s arms and legs. 

Riley twisted and turned his arm but the ropes held him tight. “Spike, what’s going on?”

“While the cat’s away the mice will play.” At the look of confusion on Riley’s face Spike explained, “I thought we could have a little bondage fun.”

The sound of Riley swallowing hard echoed through the room. Although he couldn’t deny, as much as he might want to, he enjoyed all of the things he had allowed the vampire to do to him but he couldn’t honestly say he trusted Spike enough to... His eyes widened. It was too late. He’d allowed a vampire to tie him spread-eagle on the bed. The fact that he was fully clothed brought him little comfort. He was helpless and at Spike’s mercy. Everyone knew vampires didn’t have any mercy but this particular vampire was worse than most.

“If you want me to stop. All you have to do is say so.” Spike trailed his fingers slowly up the inside of Riley’s jean-clad thigh before sliding down the other. “Do you want me stop?”

Riley bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud and shook his head. There was no way in hell he wanted Spike to stop even if he was placing his life in the vampire’s hands. The truth was he’d done that from the moment he’d met the blonde vampire there was no use in trying to change his mind now. 

“No, now, that’s not going to work.” Spike’s finger’s inched closer to their intended target. “I need to hear you say it. Do you want me to stop?” He could feel his fangs start to lengthen as he waited. _Damn if he wasn’t enjoying the game!_

His body stiffened before beginning to tremble almost uncontrollably as Spike’s fingers caressed the length of his cock through his pants. “No. Don’t stop. Please.”

“Shh.” Spike leaned his head to the side as he stared down at Riley. “Do you trust me?”

Harsh breathing filled the room. “No.” It was a hell of a thing to say especially since he was trussed up and helpless but it was the truth. He didn’t trust Spike but that didn’t mean he didn’t crave the things the vampire did to him.

“Good.” Spike whispered just before he ripped Riley’s shirt off his body and sank his teeth into Riley’s chest.

A load guttural moan echoed around the room as Riley’s body arched off the bed. He may not trust Spike but the vampire knew what he wanted and always gave him what he needed.


End file.
